Big Sister Lotti
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: A series of Drabbles, ranging from Long to short, Featuring Lotti with mant different characters. Next up is LottixVincent
1. Masochist

'Big Sister' Lotti

A/n: I know I already did one to this title, but it's supposed to be that way ;D I'm doing a bit of a 'Big sister' Lotti kick some will be one-shots, others will be drabbles xD my other Big sister Lotti one was AdaxLotti and It was the first one! :D Now this is another Lotti one xD But it's with Oz x3 After this one, I'm going to, possibly, do a LottixElliot one xD

I thank my Luna-chan for suggesting the LottixElliot one xD But that is yet to come xD I have MANY more to come!

WARNING: Implied, well not so implied, LottixOz xD, OOC-Ness?, SHORTNESS xD Implied Incest Since She wants him to call her Big Sister, Oh and Lotti being a Pedo xD

Summary: Even as he felt the heel of her shoe grind into his abdomen and her words slice through the air, he grimaced not from pain, but from arousal.

* * *

She laughed at his discomfort as he fought against his binds. Oh how much _fun_ it was to watch the boy suffer! She'd already dealt with his sister, seeing as how she could use her as leverage. "Now, are you going to tell Jack to come out and visit good Old Lotti? Or should I resort to other methods?" She asked.

Oz simply just glared up at her and she knocked him back with her foot. He flinched and grimaced as the back of his head made contact with the hard floor, dust and dirt flying everywhere. She knelt down near him and brushed parts of his hair away from his dirtied face. "Onee-chan isn't very patient right now, so you'd better spill it, call Jack out or we might just dispose of you and your sister."

"I can't call him out, I don't know how I can even talk to him." He said, looking away to the side. "If you want information about Sabrie, then I can't help you, but leave Ada out of this! If you want to kill someone then kill me."

Lotti pouted and huffed slightly, grasping the boy's chin roughly, looking at his face for any tell-tale sign that he might be lying. When she released his chin, Oz managed to keep himself upward, his face set. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Ada, not if they wanted him. "If you want me so badly, if you want Jack so badly, then you have to promise to leave Ada alone. Give her the antidote."

She seemed to consider it for a moment before she grasped his chin in her hand again, dragging it up to her own face He squirmed when he felt her hot tongue slither up the side of his face, he felt his face flush as she pressed his face into her generous breasts. He was shocked at the last thought. She was A Baskerville, the enemy! What was he doing thinking of things like that?!

He grunted slightly when she pressed him closer. He could hear her heartbeat loud and strong, his own beating frantically in his chest. He felt her laugh and he felt his face heat once more, he felt his body heat in places that it just should not. He felt her shift, still pressing his face into her chest, felt her slide onto his lap. He may have been fifteen, but it wasn't like he didn't have raging hormones like the rest. He hissed slightly as she lifted up his face, licking and nibbling at the outer shell of his ear.

"Oh~?" He heard her whisper in his ear. "Well who knew that someone so young could get so _excited_." She said, pressing down to provide emphasis on the last word. She laughed and he couldn't help but shiver as the sound went though his body. She felt him almost slither off of him, but in such a way that it sent more heat coursing through him.

She almost purred, he could almost hear it. He felt a long finger with a nail that could cut him slide across his neck slowly, up and down, almost as if she were mimicking actions. Lotti smirked at the boy's evident reaction. She certainly wasn't above using _those_ kind of methods to coax something from someone. Oz shivered as he felt that hand travel across the front of the Latowidge uniform. He felt a button pop, but somehow he couldn't tear his gaze away from the slightly lustful gaze hidden amongst her dark pink eyes. He felt cool air hit him for a moment and watched her stand.

He saw her kick first before he felt it. But this time he was knocked back enough that she could step on him. The heel of the shoes that she wore, the heel of the Female Latowidge uniform, the uniform that was obviously small for her body, making her breasts spill out of the shirt. He felt her dig her heel into his chest, his mouth set.

He was determined to not make a sound, but another move from her, another grind of the heel sent him gasping. But it wasn't a gasp of pain, it was one of surprised arousal. Lotti smirked wildly again. So, the boy was enjoying the pain. She knelt down again, and dragged Oz's face up to her by his golden hair. He hissed out a breath, wincing.

She sat back down next to him again and sucked in a breath when his hair was released only to have that hand press down on his arousal. He bit his lip even as he felt more blood rush to center there. He heard her laugh again, but this time it hid a note of seduction in it.

So, this might just be the way that she would try and get Jack out.

He bit his lip harder as she pressed slightly harder, increasing the pressure. But he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when he felt her nails drag across the white seam of the pants before lifting the shirt up, her nails racking across the skin of his abdomen. He didn't know why it felt so good while it still hurt so much.

But what was almost his undoing was when he felt a smooth hand wrap around him, a thumb caressing the tip. His head rolled back onto his shoulders and he moaned out 'Onee-chan'. Even if his hands were free then, he knew there was no way that he would stop her.

"Is there anything that you want to tell Onee-chan?" She purred out. His breath came out in shortened gasps, his cheeks tinged pink, but the in the low light it would have been hard to tell, but she could, he knew she would. "I already told Onee-chan what I k-know.." He groaned out as there was another delicious swirl. She knew that she would have to be gentle there at least, every where else she could torture him to her hearts content.

She pouted slightly. "Then Onee-chan will just have to try and coax Jack out anyway she can." She said and Oz swore he felt his face go up another few shades as she gripped him harder, her hand pumping slowly. He gasped loudly and he could almost hear her smirking. "Do you want Onee-chan to move faster~?" She purred out, his voice now at the outer shell of his ear, making him shudder once again. He couldn't really form many words but he managed to strangle out a gasping, moaning; "Yes, Onee-chan."

She was beginning to realize that Jack was not going to come out. Smart Man. She chuckled and her hand picked up speed.

Seconds seemed to turn into minutes, which turned into hours, but he could care less about the time right then. He felt her move the collar of his shirt, he could feel her chest pressing against him and then he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder and he let out a groan. His hips bucked upwards and he wanted more, but knew that she wouldn't give it. "M-More, Onee-chan." He pleaded. She did a bit of a 'tsking' noise and ignored his request.

Oz knew that no matter what, he wasn't going to last very long. His release was coming and there was no way to stop it. Minutes later, the inevitable came and as his release came and went, he felt his body shudder, felt her breasts press against him once more, her hand not stopping until his entire seed was squeezed out of him. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes, finding her licking her hand, her skin peachy compared to the white cream that coated her hands and her finger.

He watched her greedily lick herself clean, her face showing a contentedness that a cat might have if it were basking in the sunlight after a hearty meal. He didn't care about that right now. He was eventually cleaned up and was, eventually, given some leeway. Things were progressing between the two of them, information wise before there was a noise and sudden it seemed as an all out brawl ensued. What ticked him off the most that it was Elliot, The jerk he'd met in the Library. Once again, the guy was a jerk and had just ruined Oz's chance to find out anything else about the intentions of the Baskervilles.

_I really hate that creep!_

* * *

Yeah another Lotti Fic! :D xD I was laughing at the fact that Lotti is a pedo. Even int he anime she's pretty much molesting him, what with shoving his face into her boobs as a greeting, well that part is in the manga, but she still pretty much shoves her boobs into his face.

Anyways, not much effort went into this, mostly it was a drabble so it's supposed to be short and such and not really have much of anything behind it. My drabbles are LONG alright!? :D I like it that way xD I have other drabble non-Lotti included Fics xD I wanna know which one I should do, Three Options, LottixJack, LottixVincent (Since I'm fan-art shipping that pair xD) Or LottixElliot

PLEASE! Lemme know what you think!


	2. Poison? Not at All

**Big Sister Lotti**

A/n: Yeah this is rather drabble-ish and doesn't really have any plot behind it xD I remembered the scene of Lotti at Latowidge when she gives Ada the poison, and yes, this is what becomes of that xD

Warning: OOC-ness, SHORTNESS xD, and Just all around implied LottixAda

Summary: She licked her lips, their mouth connecting with each others. No, there wasn't a single of drop on those lips this time.

* * *

Lotti gave a laugh as Oz's face flushed when she pressed him against her chest. "Tell big sister everything." She whispered. "Tell you what?" Oz said, his voice breathless. She pouted. "Everything. Tell Big sister Lotti absolutely everything." There was a sound behind her, almost a gasp of sorts and she turned her head, ignoring the relieved sound that Oz made when she released his head.

There standing a little ways away was a rather busty looking blonde with Emerald green eyes. She heard Oz gasp and felt him struggle beneath him. "Oh?~" She purred out. "Ada! Go back, now!" Oz called out, but it was too late. Ada was grabbed, her hands bound behind her. "Now, what do we have here? A little mouse, perhaps?"

Ada couldn't help but squeak her eyes shaking in fear. "Oh, no need to be afraid~" She purred out as she sat in front of Ada, grasping the Girl's chin in her hand. "I'm just trying to get Oz-kun to talk~."

"N-Nii-san.." Ada whispered, her emerald eyes sparkling with tears. "I'm scared Nii-san..." She whimpered.

Lotti pouted, this game wasn't turning out to be very fun. She glanced back at Oz, a playful smirk playing on her face. "So~, He's you're big brother, then..." She nearly purred in delight at the fact. "Then I'm sure you can call me Onee-chan." She whispered against Ada's ear, tucking away long locks of golden hair. Ada shivered slightly but was starting to not feel afraid. A man with spiked orange-looking hair stepped closer, but a glance from Lotti sent him stepping back. "Ne~ Onee-chan wants to know what your Big brother knows, but Nii-san won't tell Onee-chan anything. If he's not careful I might have to use this." She said, smirking in delight as she pulled a bottle from under her cloak, the contents looking a sickly deep green as they sloshed form side to side when she twirled the bottle idly in her long fingertips.

She knew Oz was struggling again and she simply laughed. "Struggling is useless. Now, The one That I want to talk to to Jack." She said turning to Oz once again. "Come out Come out, Jack~" She almost cooed. All she got was a stony glare from Oz. She sighed and turned her attention back to Ada. "Hmmm, now what can I do?" She purred again. She licked up the side of the other Girl's cheek, idly tracing her fingertips along the girl's collar.

"Stop!" Oz yelled out, but Lotti just chuckled and moved closer to the Girl's smaller pink lips. She heard Ada's intake of breath as well as Oz's. "Mmm, Imouto's skin is so smooth, Onee-chan is jealous." She hummed against Ada's cheek. She watched the girl carefully before closing the distance. Ada seemed to shiver once again and kept her lips firmly shut.

Lotti leaned back and She licked her lips, their mouths connecting with each others once again. No, there wasn't a single of drop of poison on those lips, For now. Ada wasn't sure what made her head feel light and her body hot, maybe it was lose lips, or maybe it was those fingertip tracing just above her bust line, undoing buttons and tracing skin. She couldn't help but shiver, but not in fear this time and opened her mouth. Oz stared in shock at his sisters actions, at Lotti's actions. He couldn't help the flushing of his face and turned away.

He heard footsteps for a moment and looked forward once again, sure it was those two. But Lotti simply had a hand on his sister's chest, squeezing slightly and Ada simply seemed to enjoy it. He heard the footsteps again and then suddenly Lotti turned towards a sound. "Who's there?!" She exclaimed, throwing a knife towards the wall. And there stood Elliot and Reo.

* * *

And That there is the end xD It's short, it's drabble and it's a Total Crack pair xD Mostly because Lotti likes Glen ;D Even if She seems to give Ada the Poison through a Kiss.


End file.
